


The Chat

by Elizabeth Lowry (Suz)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suz/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Lowry





	The Chat

THE CHAT

by Elizabeth Lowry

 

 

“Are you there?”

“ I don’t know. And you don’t have to yell so loud.”

“If you did what I told you to do, then you’re there. And if you’re there, then you’ll see me. Watch:”

 

can you see me?

 

“Hey, I see you on my screen!”

 

no, stupid, don’t yell, type!

# I see you on my screen! You simply type into the box and the words appear on both our screens. amazing!

you got it, babe! you are officially in the 21st century! now quit shouting

 

“I’m not shouting at you. And you started it by yelling at me first!”

 

no, bumblebrains, turn your caps lock off! when you type in all caps it means your shouting!

# oH. sorry.

thats better

# Now what?

now just follow my lead  
what are you wearing?

 

“Starsk, you just saw me three minutes ago! I’m wearing a sweater and jeans! What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Will you just shut up and stop talking? We’re supposed to be doing this all on the computer! Do you want to do this or not?”

“Okay, okay! But damned if I can see the point when we’re only a room apart.”

 

just shut up and pretend we’re on oppossite sides of the ocean and we’ve never met  
so what are you wearing?

 

# I’m wearing a black cashmere sweater and a pair of Levi’s. What are you wearing?

geez hutch will you get into this?  
your supposed to tell me your wearing nothing but a smile or something like that

# But I’m not naked.

 

 “Shit, Hutchinson, do you want to play or not?”

 

# Okay, okay, I’m naked. I’m buck-naked. Not a stitch of clothing on. I’m leaving sweat marks on my desk chair.

lol  
now tell me what your doing

# What does that mean, “lol?”

laughing out loud  
now tell me what your doing

# I didn’t hear you laughing out there.

its online for petes sake!  
and will you freaking tell me what your doing???

# I’m sitting here at my desk watching my computer screen while you yell at me or type at me and tell me what to do because somewhere you got the idea this would be fun. 

look blondie  
this is my evening and i get to pick what we do and i pick this so get into it or suffer tge consequences

# I’m sitting here naked waiting for you. 

 

 “Is that better?”

 

im 5-11 180 br/bl ripped and hard, you?

 

 “Liar!”

 

# am not!  
All right, then I’m 6’4”, 220 lbs., with a full head of sun-blond hair, sky-blue twinkling eyes, and a body buffed and honed by surfing every day at the Point. 

babe i could make your muscles moan and your groin groan

 

“Poetry, Starsk!”

 

first i’d run my hands all up and down your hard body until the muscles underneath quivered

up your calves…your thighs…up over your hips…around your ass cheeks…up your back then around to your chest

 

“Christ, Starsk!”

 

and then i’d do it again and again until you couldn’t stand

and my hands would take your face in my hands and id bring our lips together and kiss you softly and just get a little spark going

 

“Starsky!”

“Shut up and read!”

 

and then id slide my tongue inside your mouth and explore its hot little wetness and suck on your tongue HARD and press my hips against your hips

 

“Jesus, Starsky! What is this?”

 

and our cocks would rub against each other and id kiss you deeper and deeper while I pressed into you and made your cock turn into that long and hard and lovely animal we both coutn on

and then id drop to my knees and take it in my hands and stroke it and careess it and touch it with my lips

 

and id blow on it to see it move for me and id kiss it to see it grow for me and id lick it to taste you and show you what I want

 

and youd start moaning while I sucked you deep into my mouth and licked around your cock and let it get hard in my mouth and I could feel your thighs tremble and your hands holding my head

 

and youd taste salty and sweet and id think you couldnt get any bigger and id want us closer and closer and to be inside you

 

“Starsky!”

“Shit, you big buffoon! What are you doing standing right behind me! You’re supposed to be typing back to me from the other room! I mean this is supposed to be a two-way thing here and you’re doing nothing but standing here behind me with no clothes on and **mmph** —“

 

 

 

**your connection has been unattended for 25 minutes and you will now be logged off**

**please press okay if you wish to remain online**

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
